Switched
by SunshineJoker
Summary: Two twins, one a model, the other a soccer player, now have to switch places. The model also has to babysit a certain sunny boy while he catches up at school for a couple of weeks. The soccer player gets a taste of Hokkaido weather, and her sisters... Interesting friend. Taiyou/OC & Yukimura/OC


**Hello everyone! I'm not new to fanfiction, so this ISN'T my first story, but I lost the log in to my other one _ Also feel free to call me Sunny! **

**Not too much to say about this story, soooo…. Imma just go with it 8D!**

**ALSO. I will be accepting OCs in the future it looks like. I will need them for a team for the twins lol**

_When I was growing up, the one thing I wanted more was to be a model. I loved seeing the beautiful and stunning photos women were able to take. My sister twin, Hotaru, is different though. She has this passion for soccer. It's something I enjoy watching, but I was never any good at it, so I settled on watching it and working my way through the ranks of the modeling world. _

_Enjoy that little insight on my sister and I? Good, because I don't really plan on giving that little bit on information again._

_My name's Kyoko Tsukino (first name, last name). I'm a model for the HC (don't ask me what that stands for) Modeling company. My sister Hotaru? She's my TWIN. Well. Twin-ish. She and I don't look alike hair color wise. Facial and body structure wise, we are the same. I've never understood that, so don't ask me. She's also the older twin, so she usually picks on me for being younger, even though I'm famous and she isn't. I'm homeschooled, she goes to Arakumo Gakuen. She doesn't play soccer on the schools team, but she DOES hang out with them._

_She's mentioned how a few of her friends are fans of mine. It's a shame that when she enrolled into school, she changed her last name, so no one but the administration knows about her being related to me. She doesn't want people to use her to get to me, which I can't say I really blame her, after all, I can't stand the fame sometimes myself._

_Though… Today something interesting happened today… And I can't say I'm too thrilled about it. At dinner this evening, my sister was talking about some Holy Road or whatever. I insulted her, she insulted me, and it resulted in our mother making us make a bet. Now we have to switch places for the remainder of my sister's school year._

…_._

_Do I need to explain how unhappy I am about this?_

_She keeps on talking about some guy who's been in the hospital too. Apparently he's the soccer genus of this decade… Alright according to her, it's supposed to mean something to me? Yeah I'm at a loss here. ANYWAY. From what I was told, he is going back to school for a little while, just as long as he doesn't play soccer, stress himself out, and there is a professional doctor in the office just in case something happens to him._

_He's only supposed to be there for a couple of weeks to catch up his schoolwork. _

_I have not a single clue what his name is or what he looks like. But Hotaru has been put as his babysitter to make sure he does what he's supposed to. So he knows her, and she knows him, but I'm completely lost._

_This hell starts tomorrow morning. In the morning, all I get is my sisters schedule, uniform, and a map of the school. Even then, since my sister knows her way around, I have to memorize it before I get in the building. Oh god I'm so screwed._

Kyoko's POV:

I logged off my digital diary and shut my laptop, pushing it to the end of by bed. I have NEVER been so angry in my life! Of all things, my sister gets the easy thing in life, and I have to be the normal one.

_Knock knock._

"Go away please!" I called, leaning against my bed frame.

To my sister, apparently that means "come in anyway the doors always open!". Hotaru swings the door open and tosses a plastic bag on my bed, a frown on her face too. "I would if I could, but we have to dye each other's hair so that we don't screw anything up tomorrow," She said as I went through and pulled out the boxes of hair dye.

Looking at the boxes, they were custom colored. One to match my white-ish blue hair, and another to match my sisters pale pink colored hair. I have never been so glad our eyes are atleast the same color. Colored contacts are NO fun to wear. And it's hard to get the shade of white just right. Our eyes are black rimmed and nearly pure white, with a very light touch of grey in the middle.

"Let's just get this over with."

After about a half hour, we had finished. That dye worked pretty damn well too if I do say so myself because looking in the mirror, she and I looked like each other. Which was the point I guess.

"Now then, you know how act and I know how you act, so I don't need to describe that, and neither do you. I've got that part down. Also," She gestured to my bed, where the school uniform lay. "You have to wear that every day to school."

One look at that thing and I was not happy. I hate wearing uniforms.

"Now get some sleep my lovely sister, tomorrow you have school! What is it that I have to do tomorrow?" Hotaru jumped on my bed, making all my pillows bounce too.

"Not much really. I didn't schedule anything, so all you need to do is my homeschool work," She replied, moving my sister's uniform to my dresser so that it was out of my way.

She just laughed. Of all things, laughed?! "You have it so damn easy sis! I'm going to enjoy my break. Enjoy babysitting too!"

My eye twitched. "Are you going to tell my who this guy is?!"

"Nope, you'll know him when you see him though, he's pretty… Noticeable, that and the girls at the school fangirl over him all the time. You'll have fun no worries, things are interesting when he's around, and keeping him under control will be fun since he doesn't like sitting still. He's glued to soccer to say the least!" As she got up from my bed, she tried not to laugh again. "He's very.. Sunny, to say the least!"

And with that she left my room, slamming the door behind her. Given the way she handles doors, I swear she will end up breaking my door one of these days. After making sure everything was where I could find it, I climbed into bed and turned off the light.

Tomorrow is going to hell.


End file.
